Something to Believe in: A New Beginning
by RogueMelodyAngel
Summary: Following up on La Corda D'Oro - Primo Passo and Secondo Passo. A girl has to find herself and prove to herself that she is just as important as everyone else no matter what the circumstances. Finding that music is an important key in self discovery! She is given the chance to start a new life on a clean slate. Will she gain a reason to stay spite the few hateful eyes?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : This is one of my favourite animes and it was, still is quite inspiring! I hope you enjoy This Fan Fiction.**_

_**I don't own anything to do with La Corda D'Oro – Primo Passo or La Corda D'Oro – Secondo Passo!**_

* * *

**Chapter One : Pouring Rain**

'Rain…' She thought to herself as she looked up into the ash-darkened sky; a single drop caressing her cheek as to try and comfort her before the storm…

'I'm invisible to the world_ there nothing left for me, so why is it that I continue?' Walking to the edge of the railing overlooking the endless ocean that lied beyond her gaze; soaked to the bone, her clothes felt heavy, and cold met her skin.

'Everything… everything I see, do, feel, say, think – it's all like déjà vu!' She held out her hand, inspecting it slowly as if it weren't her own_

'Nothing special about me, nothing at all_' The wind picked up speed and ferocity; she could feel it tuck at her hat, securing it so as to not fly off into the distance, she pulled her hoody over her head.

XXX

Kahoko Hino and Shōko Fuyuumi sat inside of their favorite cake shop, refreshing their souls from the cold, drinking tea eating their absolute favorite cakes, whilst waiting for the rest of their friends to show up.

"Mio! Nao!" Came the joyful cry from Kahoko.

"Hey! Nami said she'll be a bit late, she just has to finish her 'big scoop', you know how she is!" Mio said, slightly tilting her head to the side with an innocent smile that made her seem like a child.

"So how are your practices coming along?"Came Nao.

"Still got a long way to go, but I'll continue to play the music with all my love!" Kahoko said, clasping the warm tea cup in both her hands, her eyes close as if to picture herself playing the violin.

Shōko smiled warmly with a barely audible giggle escaping her, glad to hear Kahoko's determination!

"Hi, sorry I'm late." The bell echoing peacefully as the door opened and closed in the presence of Nami.

"So what's the 'big scoop' that had you preoccupied, that it had to be finished a week before the school reopens?" Mio asked with a playful voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Nami waved her finger gently in the air, as to emphasize her answer as staying 'no way I'm telling you now'.

"Okay, okay, we won't ask! But this rain sure is ominous_" Nao voiced her mind.

The girls all grimaced at the thought and pushed it aside! They then continued their conversations, full of laughter and joy!

XXX

Len Tsukimori gently placed his violin in its carrying case, remembering the sweet sound that it just now had played, so close to perfection; knowing that perfection is in the eyes of the beholder_ or in this case the one who hears and listens to the music.

'It's been pouring all day now…' He thought to himself as he stared out of the window. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" He said; once it would have sounded cold and demanding, now it was warm and welcoming.

"Dinner's almost ready, and then you should get ready for tonight!"

"I'll be right down in a moment." He answered. Taking this moment, he took a final gaze out of the window…

'Almost as if hiding someone's sorrows…'

XXX

As the final notes resounded in the instrument stop, Ryōtaro Tsuchiura looked up at Mr. Minami.

"It sounded so sad yet embracing_" Mr. Minami said with a sigh.

"Fitting for a day like this, wouldn't you say – with all this rain?

"Yes, indeed_ will you play one more song for an old man's soul, before heading out to meet up with everyone?" Mr. Minami asked with smile suppressed on his face.

Without a word Ryōtaro started to play Rachmaninoff's Prelude Opus 32 No. 10; the piano taking in all of his emotions and feelings that he played with_

XXX

Keiichi Shimizu Continued playing his Cello half asleep, his thoughts always on that important lessen Kahoko's performances in the concours had taught him – that for music to be completely perfect in every sense is not technique or even how you read and play off of the music sheets, but rather it is when music is played with one's very soul!

'Tonight's going to be fun! Too bad this rain feels so lonely…' A smile gracing features that made him seem more angelic.

"I Think I'll play this song and ask the rain to carry it to whomever it is that is crying right now to help cheer up and smile again!" As he straightened himself he started playing Beethoven's Cello Sonata No. 3 in A Major Opus 69, III. Adagio Cantabile-Allegro Vivace - the melody warm and sincere!

XXX

The children were in awe as Kazuki Hihara played his trumpet with such joy playfulness, their moods immediately lifted from the depressiveness they felt, because of the rain.

He was currently helping Shinobu Ousaki with teaching the children more about music, and as for his specialty – encouraging them! After the days lessons Kazuki and Shinobu stood by the door looking out into the bleakness of the day that the rain had brought about.

"It's a shame that today's rain feels so depressive." Shinobu incited his thoughts.

"Yeah, as if… it's trying t hide someone's screams…"

Checking that all the instruments and equipments was in the car, they left to meet up with everyone else and together ready for that night's performance at the City Theatre.

XXX

Azuma Yunoki was on his way home to get ready for a performance he and his friends were to go watch, when he saw a dark figure walking in the pouring rain. Quickly he had his driver pull over, getting out his umbrella…

"Do you need a ride?" His voice sweetly asked. As the 'figure' looked up; Azuma was shocked to see how pale the girl was!

Turning her face upwards towards the sky, seemingly embracing the rain, her eyes closed.

"No_" she said softly, her voice drowned by the rain beating down on them. She then continued her walk in the rain staring down at the ground.

An honest frown graced his appearance, and he walked up to the girl holding his umbrella over the both of them, he gestured to his driver to leave them be.

"Then at least let me get you dried up before you catch a cold." He said more as a demand than as a suggestion.

Taking her by the arm he gently directed her in the direction of the nearest boutique.

'Why? It won't change a thing! I'm still… like a rock to be tossed away like trash…' she told herself.

XXX

"Let's see_" Azuma picked out a light pink polo neck jersey , cream colored, long sleeved dress that fits just above the knees, with black form fitting trousers, and to top it all off a snow white wool inlined jacket with black heel boots.

"Go on! I want to see how it looks on you!" he demanded. She turned towards the fitting room_

Having dressed in the clothes he picked out she stared at her reflection in the mirror_

'Why?'

She walked out to 'present' herself to Azuma, her hat still firmly fitted onto her head.

"You look splendid! Now we should just take off your h…" Having reached for her hat, she jerked backwards pulling down on her hat to ensure that it was still there!

"Alright, alright!" He turned, his eyes scanning the shop as he spotted a white wool hat.

"Try this_"

She locked eyes with him, fiery within hers scolded him for his previous attempted action_

She slowly reached for the new hat and turned towards the fitting room. After a moment she graced Azuma with her presence again, now with the white hat.

"Excellent! Now we're both dressed for success!" He turned and walked towards the umbrella rack, picking out a plain pink umbrella.

"How much?"

"Thank you…" She said barely heard and out of politeness.

'Why?' She thought to herself.

XXX

"So where were you heading to?" Azuma asked out of curiosity.

"Library." She answered – short and sweet.

They continued to walk, him now knowing their destination.

On entering the public library, she immediately started her stroll amongst the book shelves, picking out the books she wanted. When she was finished with checking out the books; she had a set of sixteen books neatly stacked in her book-bag.

"Let me take you home?" He once again asked more as a demand, and she simply nodded_

Pointing to the direction only when getting to turning points; the driver humbly obeyed.

"Stop here." She softly demanded.

Getting out she bowed slightly.

'Why? Why would anyone ever care…?

XXX

Having phoned his friends to inform them that he'll be late and that he'll meet them at the theatre entrance, they were all gathered outside; the doors just now opened.

"Where is he?!" Len firmly asked.

"Right here!" Azuma answer came.

"What took you so long?" Kazuki asked pulling his friend and gripping him around the neck as if to choke him, but in a more playful manner!

Azuma gave a smug smile

"Just had to help someone out."

"Who was she?" Kazuki asked devilish.

"I don't know…" his face was questioning.

"I honestly don't know, but one thing's for sure; she's mysterious_"

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you for reading! You're welcome to leave comments or reviews, but please no flame!**_

_**If you want to hear the songs mentioned in this chapter you can go watch or rather listen at the following web pages:**_

_** watch?v=h51zhv3T6Mk for **__**, Ryōtaro Tsuchiura's piano piece**_

_**and**_

_** watch?v=6Z2B5V7cxm0 for **__**Keiichi Shimizu's Cello piece.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's a thanks for everyone that has read my first chapter! I've noticed that the full web address was not in my Author's notes at the end of the previous chapter, the songs that inspired me to mention it can be found on 'YouTube' at those web page 'coordinates' that can be found at the end of the chapter 1: Pouring Rain. I'll continue adding references to songs that I mention in all of my chapters – thank you!**_

_**Once again I do not own La Corda D'Oro – Primo Passo or La Corda D'Oro – Secondo Passo!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Despair's Depth and the Monster That Lurks There in the Darkness**

* * *

Walking slowly, her new umbrella clutched firmly in her hand, she continued to pave her way 'home'. She hadn't had the young gentleman's driver drop her off at 'home'; after all home was the last place she wanted to be at, at that moment – though it was half way across the world.

Passing Seiso Academy, she paused for a moment and turned to face the school.

'To think it has been Five years, just one more week before a start… a newer life. Not that it matters, not that it'll change anything, nothing ever will!' Her thought continued to rumble on.

"Hi! My name's Lili!" A fairy excitedly proclaimed, happy to have a guest; even if just for a few seconds.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted, her breathing irregular and heart racing!

"What was that… just now?" She hesitantly asked to no one in particular.

'I guess I must be really tired to have my eyes play tricks on me?'

"Hey! Not 'what', it's 'who', I'm Lili a music fairy, or if you will a fata! And you are?"

She didn't register him; instead she continued staring at the school.

"Hellllooooo!" He shouted demanding her attention as she turned to walk away.

"But she just now saw me; I'm sure of it!" He said out loud as he watched his guest disappear into the thickness of the rain.

'I'm sure of it…'

xXx

"Bravo! Bravo!" The applauses continued to echo as the show came to a close.

"Wow, your mother and father are great!" Kahoko said deadpanned!

"And not to mention the others' performances!" Keiichi interrupted.

"Come now it wasn't anything that special!" Came Mrs. Tsukinmori's reply.

"But it was to us!" Ryōtaro informed her!

"I'm glad to hear that from you all!" Mr. Tsukinmori said with great gratitude.

That night's performances continued to be part of their conversations and even after they all parted, it continued to tug at their dreams!

xXx

Upon Reaching the Seiso Academy girls dormitory, she gave a sigh…

'At least I don't have to put up with a roommate, asking questions for answers I'd sooner forget_'

As she entered the building, she closed her pink umbrella and headed for the stairs; completely oblivious of the elevators.

"Ten floors up!" She mused with herself and for a brief moment she gave a slight smirk.

'Pathetic, I truly am pathetic!' She thought to herself, giving another sigh.

Reaching her room she opened the door; tears running as her thought came to a dead stand still on the memory of her visit…

"Why?" The question slipped her mind; her voice trembling with what sounded like fear! Putting the books neatly down next to her desk, she took out her files from the bookshelf. Drying her blood redden eyes, she took the first book off of the stack, searching her files for the subject that matched that of the book's contents.

'Physics first – I guess.' Paging through the book, only to take note of everything she found relevant and filing it neatly into its appropriate place in the specific file.

"One down, fifteen to go." Staring at the rest of the stack of books she gave another sigh.

(Maths, History, Biology, Chemistry, Mythology, Astrology, ICT, Electronics, and finally English, Japanese, French, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese and Russian literature)

Not that she could read or talk all of these languages fluently, but it kept her busy!

xXx

At two in the morning the rain had finally ceased for a while.

Raising her head off of her arms, her cheek red as she had fallen asleep at her desk. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she stood up to go 'freshen up'. Staring at her mirror duplicate, a few single hair strands had fallen out of the bundle of hair tucked tightly beneath her wool hat – the white wool hat that a stranger had bought for her along with her 'new' style. She peeked out of the bathroom door and spotted the umbrella.

'Why?' The thought came to her once again.

Looking through her closet she pulled out her black baggy trousers, a white loose top and her black sweater. She quickly slipped on her snickers and pulled her hair into a pony tail and wrapping her pony tail around her hair tie, she secured her bun with hair clips, she took out a black hat and pulled it tightly on her head; covering her hair completely.

'A freak, that's what I am!' She scolded herself!

xXx

Taking the stairs again ignoring the elevators), she started jogging on slow pace; earphones neatly tucked in her ears and her iPod strapped to her arm. Her rout having already been planned the previous four days.

She had chosen every path that had as many hills and stairs that she had to climb up with as little possible down hills and stairs going _ down. Reaching the library she entered only to give the books back that were in her bag.

She continued her jog – now more of a run – and finally came to a still at a Dōjō where Kendo was practised along with mixed martial arts.

xXx

A long day had passed, or so it seemed. It was now five in the morning, the rain having started pouring once again.

Drying her hair with a towel, she continued her staring contest with her mirror self.

'Who…who…'

"Who am I supposed to be?" She almost screamed, which would have woken some of the other girls who already too had started living in the dorm.

'No one cares who you are!' Came her inner darkness' reply_

"Maybe it's true…" She said without denial.

Hanging the towel up to dry, she started to brush her hair (her hair long, up to her knees, silvery-white in colour. It matched her pale-milk-coffee skin and her ghostly blue eyes), and redoing it in the bun she never left home with. Checking her closet she took out her blue jean, a blue blouse and long black jacket, with her new black boots and white hat.

'This is crazy! Why do I even exist?'

xXx

She once again took on her slow paced walk, her pink umbrella hanging above her head.

'Why did I take it with me? It's not that I mind getting wet, especially when it's raining?' Her whole being at war with her.

On passing Seiso, Lili saw her and immediately tried to get her attention!

"Helllooooooo! I know you can see me!" He shouted and waved to no success.

"Please!" He shouted at the top of his lungs! Turning her head and tilting it a bit to the side, she turned around, but found no one there…

'I've finally lost it!' She pulled her shoulders up and dropped them. She continued her walk.

'Now I'm a freak as well as insane, great! I'm as useless as a dried up pen!' Her negativity drifted around her like an omen_

'You're a monster: you see? A freak that doesn't even have a heart!' The demon within her sounded cruel, feeding off of her despair.

"A monster…" She repeated without noticing that she had said it out loud whilst Azuma neared her_

"Morning! What's this I hear of a monster?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh! I see you like your new hat!" An even more of a teasing smile crept onto is face.

The girl's face struck with a suppressed surprised look. She continued to gaze at the ground trying to calm herself. Before she could even react to what just happen, Azuma had lifted her chin and looked into her eyes; seeing for the first time a girl who had given up on life.

"We never introduced ourselves!" He said letting go of her chin and she returning her unfocused gaze to the ground.

"Let me take you out foe breakfast!" He once again took hold of her arm and with a gentle tug she gave in and had him guide her.

xXx

Sitting in a small café, Azuma drinking tea and his guest a glass of milk – they waited for their breakfast.

"Azuma Yunoki, and you are?" He held out his hand gesturing to her to speak her name.

"Lita." She whispered, while only lifting her eyes a little to meet his stare.

Giving a silent sigh, Azuma continued drinking his tea. A silence hanged in the air_

'This is going to be hard!' He thought to himself, trying to find the means to get her to open up a bit.

"Two Miso Soup." The waitress said cheerfully.

xXx

Watching Lita walk her separate way, Azuma messaged the bridge of his nose.

"You know…" Azuma spoke up and Lita slowed her pace, coming to a standstill.

"A beautiful girl as yourself shouldn't hide her face by staring at the ground all day; she should face the world full on! Consider starting by wearing your hair down and move on from there!" He said firmly and gave her a charming smile.

xXx

'When did I start hiding myself? I don't hide, I just… I just don't want to see all the lying, cheating, killing, pretending, hating_ all the war that litters the place! I… I'm one of them myself; a monster!" She shrugged, yet she didn't reject the thought that pulled her even further down into despair, into the darkness.

'He doesn't know anything!'

xXx

"Azuma!" Kazuki Shouted out and spite the awkward stares he and his friends received, he waved his arms to get Azuma's attention; which wasn't all that necessary!

"Want to come with; we're all going to the karaoke bar?" True to his worlds everyone was there on their way to have some fun.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Azuma's answered, but seemed detracted somewhat, not that anyone noticed, what with their excitement_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! You're welcome to leave comments, as it'll help me improve; but please, please_ no flames!**_

_**Here's an interesting quote from William P. Merrill – 'There is nothing in the world so much like prayer as music is.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Music Makes for Good Company**

* * *

Stretching her arms high above her head, Kahoko got up out of bed to ready herself for a new day!

Taking a quick check of her calendar, she noted that she had practice lessons with Len. A light blush adorned her cheeks.

"Aaaahhhh! I'm going to be late if I just stand here daydreaming!" She grabbed her violin case and ran as if her life depended on it!

xXx

Fuyuumi had arranged with the school Orchestra Club to give a performance to the new first year students and thus had to get up early herself for practice. Today they were to make the final preparations and tuning for the 'perfect' harmony, for if one member was off note, then everyone was! Even though its practice, communication was key to making sure everyone was on equal terms, this builds a strong relationship between the members, making the Orchestra like a family – One for all and all for one, where no one needs to be left out; if they ask for help, help is what they'll receive!

xXx

Azuma's mind tracked the memory of all the turmoil that he had saw in the girl's eyes – Lita…

'She'll smile yet, if I have anything to do with it!' Determination filled him and so came to a realization_

"Azuma!" His grandmother called out; he had utterly ignored her 'speech'!

"I'm staying her to further pursue music; it is a form of art after all!" He said, his mind finally made up. He had decided to study business part time after music. (Another last minute decision).

His Grandmother with a calm fury that she held on to, so as to not lose to her anger!

xXx

Kazuki himself was in a hurry – he had promised Fuyuumi he'd help with the Orchestra, though he finished with high school, he was still a Seiso Student – just at the university.

'Three days left and I still have to get all my stuff in order for university!' His mind raced over everything he still had to do.

"Never mind all that now! It's too boring! Now playing music and helping the Orchestra out, that's more my style!" He told himself out loud!

xXx

Having just finished their violin practice, they had taken a short brake; warming themselves with warm tea.

"This rain just doesn't seem to let up_" Kahoko said while looking out of the window, She quickly finished her tea and went to further practise the violin.

"You're coming along nicely." Len complimented her technique. Kahoko gave a shy smile. Len too quickly finished up and started practice again. They were practicing 's Violin Duet in B Flat Major, opus 99, 1st movement – Allegro Spitiruoso.

xXx

Mrs. Tsukinmori held her cup gently between her hands.

"His music has become so alive since meeting her!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes to try and picture the music.

"And she puts a lot of heart into her playing as well." Mr. Tsukinmori noted.

"It's quite a loving playful piece." Mrs. Tsukinmori said, her soul at peace.

'I'm so glad he decided to come back and stay…' Was on both of their minds.

xXx

"What a coincidence_ Three days in a row we meet!" Azuma having come from behind, he held Lita's shoulders and whispered next to her ear.

"Come with me, I want you to hear something." He said coming around to face her – face to face. Giving a warm welcoming smile that showed his true self. Giving a slight nod and pulling her chin closer to her chest; Azuma took the lead, heading towards the forest edge at the foot of the mountain.

"You'll have to lift your head to see…" He held out his hand to help her up a giant fallen tree stump.

Taking out his flute he quickly played out a few notes to tune it. And then with a nod, he smiled at her and started to play…

Instantly Lita looked up and for a moment she felt relieved like a light had passed over the bottomless pit of darkness she was 'trapped' in. The rain was now a mere pitter-patter that complimented the atmosphere, a gentle breeze blew over her; a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her head dropped_

"Bach's Allemande from Partita; it's…" She wanted to say it so badly, but it choked her – this feeling_

'It's beautiful and sweet, but why can't I say it out loud? Am I that heartless?' Her heart beated slowly to the rhythm and the tune that he played

xXx

"Well here we are." Azuma said on reaching the centre plaza

"Take this before you go!" He handed his flute in its case to her.

"I got it especially for you after all_ I hope to see you again sometime!" He said with a smile that was belying – sweetly, but really was teasing. Nodding her head, she bowed and took her leave in a random direction.

After a while she realised that she didn't know where she was – she was lost. Turning in circles and looking in each and every direction, she tried to find something familiar!

"Are you alright?" Came a voice as she turned around and almost bumped into the very person.

"Lost, aren't ya? Well if you tell me of places you know I could take you there, will that help?" He asked with a warming smile.

"Mmmmmm… Public Library, Minami's Instrument Shop… mmmm" She counted her finger to try and remember the names of places she had passed once before and thus come to know.

"Then you're in luck, Minami's is just around the corner; follow me! Oh by the way, I'm Shinobu." He stopped and turned to first introduce himself.

"Lita." She said, her head down and her eyes intently on the ground, like always.

"Are you going to be alright from here on? Shinobu asked.

"Mmmmm… Yes, thank you…" She was clearly uncomfortable speaking more than a word with others.

"Then I'll be going. Stay safe!"

'Why? First it was him, now this guy! Is fate trying to toy with me?' She tightened her hands into fists before a refreshing sound reached her…

It was coming from within the shop. Supporting herself against the wall she listened closely.

'Or is fate testing me? Moonlight…' Another tear escaped her_ Looking up she witnessed the clouds parting ways only briefly to see the moon…

xXx

"That was perfect!" And everyone congratulated everyone! They had gotten everything in place for the New Year's performance for the first year students. They had practised thereafter for hours, but it paid off at the end! It was late and was time to head for home.

"Now you all should take it easy till then… Yes Clarice?" Clarice stood up and went to the front to give a piece of paper with a message to be read out loud that asked whether they could practice the next day as well, as she still felt a bit unsure.

"Well what's the verdict?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As long as it is after ten as I have viola practice from 8 to 9!" Came one – Aoi Kaji's – reply.

"Then it's settled Clarice, everyone make sure to be here from 10 to…"

"14!" Came an excited answer from one of the members.

xXx

"Fuyuumi, do you maybe want to go eat something?" Kazuki asked sheepishly, scratching his head with a kid like grin.

"Uh… Yeah sure! She replied just as shyly – as she always is. Heading towards the nearest open café; they exchanged few words between then, other than their talk about the orchestra's upcoming performance. The rain had calmed for now and the clouds seemed to retreat to regroup, though it was night, the sky still held firm to the ominous dull and grey appearance. A cold wind had now picked up.

Passing an area which was a bit crowded, Fuyuumi of all people asked Kazuki if they could play a song there; Kazuki always up for it got out his trumpet, lightning fast!

"What should we play?"

"Allegro_" Fuyuumi said, her finger pointed to her chin wondering if whether it would be appropriate.

As the first notes sounded, the crowd came to a still. Children (past their bedtime) ushered their parents to the middle so that they could better see, some started jumping excitedly. As the merry tune danced upon the air a few couples danced.

xXx

Lita entered her room, her mind going high wire! She placed the flute carrying case on her desk before heading into the bathroom. She undid her hair and brushed it before braiding it. She washed her face, and went to put on her pyjamas.

She had just put off the light and was about to climb in the bed when she made a sharp round-about turn; switching on the light, she stared at the case. Walking to the desk, she opened the case taking out the flute. Hesitating for just a moment. She brought it up to her mouth, just to halt her action and placing the flute back in its case!

"What am I thinking?" She was confused_

'I've never played before! What the use in even thinking I could… could change who_ what I am?' She thought while heading to switch the light back off and to bed.

'I think I'll just stay in till then… No need to wonder around aimlessly.'

xXx

Clarice was in her room practicing her harp till late that night. Her excitement for the new school year being her fuel!

She had lost her voice when she was little, but that didn't stop her from enjoying life to the fullest! She had started playing the harp, because she too wanted to communicate to others in some manner; if not through words then through music.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Here are the references for the pieces mentioned in this chapter (all at YouTube):**_

_**/watch?v=1SxZc0t_YmQ – For Kahoko and Len's Duet**_

_**/watch?v=D-BLV5EajFQ – For Azuma's little performance**_

_**/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU – For Ryōtaro's night play**_

_**And**_

_**/watch?v=7GHCFd5eMu4 – For Fuyuumi's surprising act**_

_**Thank you for reading! You're welcome to leave constructive criticism, but absolutely no Flames!**_

_**Here's a quote for this chapter - "And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music." From – Friedrich Nietzsche.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Once again (I forgot this in the previous chapter) I do not own La Corda D'Oro – Primo Passo nor La Corda D'Oro – Secondo Passo – Only the OC's are mine that I've introduced to this story!**_

* * *

**Lili's Little Plan…**

* * *

It's was the beginning of a new school year! Seiso was full of excited students reuniting with their friends after the 'long' vacation, talking about their adventures they had_ even if it was at home. First year's were running about trying to figure out where they had to be or just chattering away with fellow first years'; making new friends!

When the bell rang, mostly everyone was moaning – not wanting to leave stories half told or to start classes! First year students were heading to the auditorium, the few who didn't know where to go asked random fellow students; all but one…

A girl with long silvery-white, loosely braided hair stood at the entrance, witnessing the chaotic scene before her. Lita was in no haste to be anywhere; after the most of the students had disappeared she stood lying against the gates' wall, as if she wasn't planning on going anywhere!

Upon seeing the girl, Lili went to try and encourage her, knowing that only a few could see him; but who knows 'she' might…

"Hi! You know, you're going to be late if you don't get going!" He said hovering in front of her; her eyes closed to the world. A cold breeze continued to blow, while the sky still talked of rain to come_

"I don't care!" She snapped at him, her voice stern and colder that the wind. Lili quickly realised who she was, her voice familiar.

"I knew it!" He shouted full of joy.

"I knew you could see and hear me! Why did you…"

"Who? Where are you?" She asked frightened interrupting Lili as she was startled by his explosive joy – searching the area for the source of that explosiveness…

"Hey! Right here!" Lili flew in front of her to get her attention. Neither sound, nor fata appeared to her.

'Just more illusions_'

"But… but… Ahhhhhhhh!" Lili screamed while shaking his head viciously!

"This is so confusing, why can she hear me and then the next moment…" His shoulders dropped, disappointment and frustration clear! Watching the girl go to the auditorium_

"At least she got the message." He sighed heavily.

xXx

"Oh! You're just in time; I was just about to close the doors! I hope you enjoy_" A boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes said, his smile sweet and caring. Watching him go Lita noticed he was carrying a case…

Taking a seat – the nearest open seat being almost at the very front – she sighed and blew a strand of hair that had escaped her braid out of her eyes.

The principle spoke about the school rule, the activities available to participate in as students, and, and, and… Nothing of which she even bothered to give her attention for. Calling up the student with the highest test scores; Elektra Knight, to give a speech; Lita's eyes closed and her head dropped once, she quickly righted herself, having almost fallen asleep.

'Shouldn't have gone over all my notes till late last night_' She scolded herself.

After the girl's speech the orchestra came on stage. When everyone was settled on and off stage, the orchestra started to play Beethoven's Symphony No.7 in A major, Opus 92, Sostenuto – Vivace. The music students were fanatic, while only a few gen-eds listened closely because of their love for music, the others weren't all that impressed – it wasn't their style. Lita smiled and let herself be taken away by sleep.

xXx

"Hey! Wake up!" It was soft, or at least to her. Lita frowned and mumbled something.

"You better wake up!" Came the voice just louder. Opening her eyes, the world a blur. Blinking a few times to get her eyes to focus. Noting that she was the only one still in the auditorium, almost only one. In front of her stood the very blond-blue-eyes-boy that she met when she entered the auditorium, a third year gen-ed (General education for those that hasn't yet caught on) student.

"Aoi! Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to greet her.

"Lita." She stared at him coldly before letting up and shaking his hand.

"Come on, I'll take you to your class… Err what class are you in?"

"1-2; but shouldn't you go to yours?"

"Well your class sort of is on my way to mine, so no worries!" He smiled

"So did you enjoy the orchestra's performance?"

"Only the beginning, I fell asleep within the next minute or so_ Not that it was boring…" She said half whispering and half mumbling – but he heard her.

"Well here you are!" Aoi said opening her classroom door.

"Sorry Miss Natsume; I kept her busy after wards to help me and Fuyuumi to Pack everything away and close up the auditorium." He defended lita for being tardy.

xXx

The day passed by fast. During brake Lita would spend her time on the school roof, which was neatly laid out with chairs for the sole purpose for students to enjoy their rooftop experience and during classes she would only 'appear' interested while she went through her thoughts. When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, she was the last one out of the class, walking her always slow pace.

She only went to her dorm room to change into something more comfortable for running, she did her hair the old fashioned way so that it could hide beneath her hat and headed out with a warm up slow jog towards the Dōjō for kendo practice and mixed martial arts class. She only did it to keep herself busy, but it also helped to justify it as for self defence.

After her exercise she was exhausted and over worked. She took a warm and relaxing bath. When she was all dressed for bed she eyed the flute case but once_

The next day was even less thrilling, or at least for Lita.

xXx

Everyone was in their classes teachers trying to get some of the students' attention, others too deep into their lectures to notice their students' boredom or not caring in the least; when all of a sudden everyone's heads shot up and look outside. The bells in the garden were chiming.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The bells just now have signalled the beginning of this year's concours! The participants are as follows. From the music department:

Sky La Blanc – Third year

Zane Light – Third year

Clarice Nightingale – Second year

Leer Di Angelo – Second year

Kayle Anderson – Second year

Sakura Nakamura – First year

And

Elektra Knight – First year

And from the general education department:

Aoi Kaji– Third year

Rin Di Angelo – Second year

And

Aria Alita Linde – First year

These students must please report to Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa by the end of the day!"

The principle announced over the intercom.

Slouching and trying to hide herself, Lita slowly brought her hard cover ledger to her forehead.

'Great!' She wanted to scream!

xXx

"I'm not doing the concours!" She said while barging into the teacher's lounge to 'report' to Mr. Kanazawa.

"Sorry! I got a strict rule saying that no one is to forfeit before the first selection, especially an Aria Alita Linde!"

"What? But I didn't even sign up for anything, heck I'm not even in…"

"Doesn't matter!" He interrupted her.

"Look if you don't want to participate then don't show up! But if there is just a sliver of doubt about what you were just about to say, then find something you can do in the concours, even if it's ringing away on a triangle. Just think about this okay – why would your name appear on the list anyway and also why is there concours this year when it's held every third years and last just last year this very concours was held? See you in the music room after school!" He lectured her with honesty in his voice before being that laid back teach who everyone knew.

With that all said Lita stormed out stomping, her anger ablaze! She was heading to the roof for some fresh air to try and cool herself.

* * *

_**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it! You can check my profile to see the progress of upcoming chapters.**_

_**The Orchestra's performance's song can be found on YouTube at /watch?v=_kO6mVKIRN8**_

_**Since I'm restarting my own the piano and guitar practices I'll only post once every week, but reviews might encourage me to write more and re-type everything faster for 2 to 3 updates a week…**_

_**But for now I'll leave you with a quote from Maya A**_**ngelou – "Music was**** my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter will reveal more about Lita's circumstances and why she's so negative over her existence and that of every other human being.**_

_**I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters only the OC's within this Fan Fiction!**_

* * *

**Revealed!**

* * *

Staring into the endless dull sky that was rapidly darkening, Lita started to cry.

"It's been five years and I still can't remember anything, but everything that I want to…" Her voice drifted off, the thought raged within her

"Three years since learning that I'll never be 'her'!" She forced herself to say.

"Who?" Came a small voice, concerned for her. Drying her eyes she turned and looked up.

"Ahhhhhh! What? Who? You… you're…" She took small steady steps backwards.

"No Wait! I'm Lili a fairy." He said calmly.

"I've been trying to get your attention every time I saw you since you first saw me; there after you could hear me, but only for a moment and then it was as if I was passed off as imaginary. I have or had this theory that it's because you weren't honest with yourself and was maybe, still trying to hide from something or someone; I'm guessing it's from you or your past… I planned the concours to try and get you to open up to that what is part of you, music! You see only people who have a love or passion for music can see me and hear me!" Lili explained to her. Lita was still trying to come to terms with what she was seeing.

'This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't…' She kept repeating trying to convince herself – she even closed her eyes, counted to ten and pinched herself! Soon after she decided that real or not he at least wasn't human!

"So what's on your mind, I promise I won't tell?" Lita look at him with (what would have been fiery for just asking) a sadness she never allowed herself to show.

"It's… my past." She said with tears welling up, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Thunder roared and the rain started to pour!

"A bit over five years ago a girl's parents were killed right in front of her; they were on their way to her school concert. The police couldn't find the girl, even after they found the murderers, until they found me in an old abandoned house not even close to where it all happened. I awoke a few weeks later in hospital with no recollection of what happened or memories of my past – I didn't know who I was – all I had to go by was a nightmare; faceless people staring at me, dead and alive_ I feel I should know them, but I don't. I've never told anyone about it. I had heard and watched the news and asked the police, they told me that it was thanks to their search for that girl that I was found and that I even looked like her, I never saw a photo or anything of her. Her aunt wanted so badly to know that she was alright but didn't want to accept that I could… was her, even with all the doctors and evidence to prove that I was her, but she took me in, as long as I didn't take on 'her' name or last name so I chose the name Aria Alita Linde.

I started school soon after and everyone teased me because I appeared ghostly – in a way I am a ghost, I have no identity of my own, I'm just a shell of 'her'! I wanted my aunt to approve of me so I putted all my efforts into my studies. I was top in my school, but all I got was a disappointing look in her eyes. I started with karate and even did athletics at school; I was faster and stronger than some of those boys, but still I saw her look, she didn't want me!

One day I heard the choir sing and I knew then what I really wanted to do, before I knew it whenever I did something I would hum a tune to myself. My aunt of course found out that I had joined the choir and was furious, as if it was a taboo! I didn't understand, not until I found photo's of 'her' and 'her' parents, some with 'her' aunt, even some where 'she' was either climbing a tree or rolling in the dirt with 'her' dog; and a video…

'She' was so happy. 'Her' mother would play the piano while 'she' sang – 'she' was really gifted, that little girl. 'Her' father was teaching her to play the guitar and whenever she played a chord right he would praise her and tell her just how famous she was going to be if she kept at it!

I don't even come close to 'her' talent or beauty; her long light blond hair and turquoise eyes – I guess in a way I'm envious of 'her', we're total opposites!

Her aunt had found out I had been sneaking up to the attic and had then and there send me away to a boarding school to this remote country side of England. I never complained, in fact I was a bit happier, maybe. Last year I received a letter saying I wasn't ever going to be a part of their family as I was never to begin with, but that her sister would never have forgive her if she was to just let an innocent girl go on her way. So she had opened a bank account for with enough money for food, clothes, living expenses and to finish my education; she even gave me enough money to buy any ticket to anywhere in the world, all I had to do was disappear – the girl that she was waiting for was long gone – probably taken off the streets when she was trying to get to safety or to get help." Lita finished her story all her strength left her and she just laid there in the rain her tears swallowed by the rain. Lily gently caressed her cheek to comfort and try to ease her pain.

"The thing is whether or not I really am her; she died that day either way!" Lita stood up shaking and barely able to keep her balance.

"We humans are cruel monsters!" Lita's shout was drowned out by the crushing thunder.

"You know, life doesn't need to be this sad and maybe not all humans are as you say 'monsters', maybe they can change! I know a lot of people who are nice and caring, you included, because I wouldn't still be here if you weren't" He said with all sincerity!

"Thank you Lili. Having told you helped me realise that I'm not entirely to blame, I'm sort of relieved. Promise me you can prove me wrong! That we're not all 'evil'!" Lita begged and with a single nod he promised!

"Let's go get you warmed up!" Lili directed her to go back inside, showing her the way to the… principal's office?

"Yes come in! Oh!"

"She got caught up in the rain outside!" Lili informed him and he knew_ no further explanation was needed.

"Here." The principle gave her a cup of warm hot chocolate while the gas heater dried and warmed her.

She had spent the entirety of the day there in silence.

xXx

Reaching the music rooms, Aoi immediately recognised Lita.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Concours." She said silently. Aoi looked confused for a moment.

"Idiot!"

"What's that for? I was just asking, cause they didn't call out your name Lita…" He stopped to ponder upon the name

"Aria Alita Linde or Lita for short." She re-introduced herself and he nodded sheepishly.

"I knew that!"

"Yeah right!" She smiled and to him it appeared as if she was someone else entirely different than the 'Lita' he had met just the previous day – more alive.

"So aren't you going in?" He pointed to one of the sound proof music rooms.

"I wasn't sure if I was in the right place." Lita frowned, still uncertain whether it was the right place.

* * *

_**A/N: Lita ought to (emphasizes on ought to) be friendlier and chattier from here on out.**_

_**Please review, any and all comments will help me improve, but please no flames or miss using your language!**_

_**Here's this chapter's quote from Albert Schweitzer : **_"_**The only escape from the miseries of life are music and cats..."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here's (hopefully) an intriguing chapter for future excitement! It's a bonus chapter so yeah it shows as chapter 6, but it's not...**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own La Corda D'Oro the Manga or Anime, only the OCs.**_

* * *

**Midnight Phantom Orchestra: Part 1**

* * *

The sun had just started climbing in the horizon, but was still just a flame at the edge of the world – warm, bright and beautiful! The circus had just arrived in a wide open field and everyone was up and about, establishing the circus site.

Five girls stepped out of a shimmering white tent; three of the girls clearly in charge and highly sophisticated. They all had pale skin, scarlet-red eyes and moonlight coloured hair (each with a different colour infused along the moonlight hair).

The eldest of the two who stood to one side, had knelt in front of the little one and was cleaning the girl's face; her eyes redder than the others, maybe a sign that she had been crying. She was about six, her sister fifteen and the triplets about twenty-one.

Checking the progress of the circus' new home settlement, was the Ring Master and his wife – the most beautiful tamer you'll ever see; with chocolate coloured hair and matching eyes, her skin complimented by dawn and dusk; bronze tanned; her husband her opposite paler imitation. Giving his wife, Érica Gomez, a nod, she went to the younger sisters.

"Have you finished erecting the Elemental tents, Moon tent and Orchestral tent?" Shaw asked the triplets and met with the tamer's eyes as she talked with the little one while the elder stood with folded arms; an aura of fire surrounded her and warning in her eyes of what she would do if anyone dared tread near her!

"We're all a family and should treat each other with respect and help support one another! They lost their mother at a very young age and their father two years later; she was only three! You are the only ones…" He was silenced with a death glare.

"They're Halflings and dare call themselves Lunáry! _**(Pronounced Lana-re)**_ No matter how much they resemble us or how much similar or strong their abilities are compared to ours, they don't belong! Their mother might have been the bearer of the moon's light, but she allowed that man to defile her sacred blood and you dare allow them to stay with us? We're… they're not our sisters and even less our kind!" The most noble of the three, or so it appeared, spoke up. Her hair had a slight blue tint to it. The Master, his hands clenched into fists, relaxed when he felt his wife's thought and swore he could hear her speak to him telepathically.

'Luana. She must be using her psychic powers per Érica's request; she's improving_' He used the connecting to send a feeling of love and thanks to the pair and told Érica to tell the two girls to meet him at his caravan/office.

"Well since you don't yet know the value of this family, the three of you are exempt from tonight's festivities and feast! You can finish the Main Ring. Amongst the three of you, I'm sure you'll be able to complete it within an hour!" He smiled, his eyes tell tale of his love for them… for everyone!

Now for those of you who don't know, the Main Ring's tent is always the biggest and for more popular circuses it's massive, but for this circus, The Stardust Circus, it's ten times bigger!

The other two looked at each other_

"Well that could have gone better, wouldn't you say Dawn?" The girl with emerald colour infused in her hair asked the one with a reddish-orange infused in her hair.

"Yes! For once I agree with you, Jade. It was like telling him he's just a mere human; Aqua could have rather tamed her own mouth for once, but I guess we're partly to blame for this conversation to have gone this way. Having told little Luana she was worthless was a tat bit crude, she along with her sister is after all half human children! So what's so wr…" She was cut off by Aqua's murderous stare.

"They're not human or Lunáry; there outcasts!" Aqua hissed!

xXx

"Luana! Aurora!" Shaw hugged the both of them. His wife entered with a tray of rich coffee for him, strawberry milk for Luana and iced peach tea for Aurora. He sighed before gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Luana if you want, Érica could go show you the new born White Tiger cubs?" He asked questioning and her face immediately lit up; a 'yes' if you've ever had doubt! Aurora gave him a look of thanks; Luana gulped down her milk and stormed out dragging Érica by the hand towards the Wilderness tent.

"I was thinking! Aurora do you know the history of the Orchestral tent or rather what its true intent was supposed to be?" She shook her head and he smiled.

"Well then! After we found the newest Lunáry Sproutlings in a meadow up north in the middle of winter, just before your parents met, your father wanted to create an orchestra, but there were only a few musicians willing to participate in their spare time when they weren't busy with their own work within the circus. Your mother heard of this and offered her help; instead of a human orchestra it would appear as if ghost were playing with the help of her abilities! That's how they met – after all Lunáry rarely had anything to do with humans other than helping us out, but your mother was different! The triplets had immense respect for her, she being the bearer of the moon's light; she was like a queen to all Lunáry! The orchestra's performances were scheduled to be every night at midnight – hence The Midnight Phantom Orchestra! When your mother gave birth to you; half human, half Lunáry; the triplets were furious, they felt betrayed, not just because she accepted a human partner, but because now she had you. She wanted her children to be blessed, she wanted you to live the best of both worlds and had infused a special mineral stone with the moon's light to give to you on your tenth birthday, but you were already gifted with a jewel imbedded within your chest, the very same type of jewel that give live to Lunáry and gives them their power, only it shatters into millions of pieces that it's like dust that the wind carries away; a beautiful sight it is – only seen it once, when I was still just a small boy and my father was the head honcho; It was your mother – everyone insisted on her calling you Aurora a fitting name, especially when one has seen it's true beauty. So when your sister was born she gave the moon stone to her and it shone brighter than the full moon, and so was given the name Luana meaning daughter of the moon. She soon fell ill to an incurable disease. You cried day and night for months!" She gave a look confusion.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"No." She said softly and tears welled up in her eyes. Shaw went to sit next her, he hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I miss them so much!" She said shakingly.

"I know_ Shall I continue?" He asked while stroking her head and she simply nodded

"Soon the Orchestra became a mere memory, a museum of instruments; we sprouted the rumour that the ghosts of past musicians had finally found peace; though the whole circus knows that there doesn't exist something as ghosts, only demons and Satan's devils 'pretending'! Your father asked that the legacy be passed down to you when you are of age; sixteen; I consented, but then your father was caught up in that storm two years later, when the west section of the Main Ring collapsed. Aurora the reason I'm telling you is because if you want you can reform the tent; it doesn't need to be the museum it is now or the Midnight Phantom Orchestra, it can be your own creation something new entirely; you can, I'll take over the Orchestral tent since if it remains under them they'll still have all the say, I'll then just have you help me with managing the tent until you are of age. So it's your call, you don't have to give an answer now; and if you're worried about your sister, she can always help Érica, she's always loved the animals and you can take care of her once the tents yours since you'll earn you shares then! If you choose to accept then we must have it famous before crossing the sea in four mounts!" He took out a contract of sorts and handed it over to her.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it! I've always wanted to follow in my parents' footsteps; I only want to change one thing though… The tent should fulfil the purpose of shows during the day, shows different from the elemental plays the triplets perform – dancing in fire, swimming in orbs of floating water and walking plants. Then at midnight the orchestra, but anyone in the circus can join in, they just have to inform me… or rather us a week ahead of time." She handed the papers back to Shaw signed, new life filling her!

xXx

"Sooooo cuuttteeee!" Luana squeaked petting the baby cubs; the mother not minding one bit as long as no other person dared come closer! Ever since Luana was a baby animals just allowed her near them no matter how wild and untamed they were!

"Aaahhhhh Érica you have the best work ever! All the evil stepsisters of ours ever let me do is bring them stuff like I'm a slave or something! Can't you let me become a tamer like you and let me stay with the rest of the tamers or caretakers?" Luana pleaded!

"You know I can't. The others are afraid you ever since the fire you started last year losing your temper along with your powers the way you did, if anyone ever did consider taking you and Aurora in, away from those prejudicing triplets, they won't, not now; but depending on your sister's future choices you can, at least try, helping me!" She gave a reassuring smile and all worries left Luana's features.

There were fifty-two horses, four lions, three (rather make that eight) white tigers, seventeen white love-doves and two elephants that were being taken care of by twenty-four caretakers (that gave food, cleaned stalls, cages, dens, etc and washed the animals) and thirteen tamers not mentioning helpers from other sections and departments of the circus of which Aqua was one (for the strictest of all the tamers).

The circus was a home for everyone!

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the bonus chapter – it's something I'm building on and incorporating into this story, which will be a bases for something new entirely! And before you think but this has nothing to do with La Corda D'Oro, it has! There are bonds to be formed and music still to be made, friendships to encounter and discoveries yet to be recorded!**_

_**So PLEASE review, but no flames especially those containing violent, filthy and foul words!**_

_**Here is the quote of the day: Taylor Swift said – People haven't always been there for me, but music always has.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews if you like and reviews if you think I can improve, and how to improve.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of La Corda D'Oro; not the anime nor manga, only my OCs**_

* * *

**Lost Memories**

One after the other the other participants entered the room where Mr. Kanazawa was waiting for them.

"Okay now that you're all here, let's start with introductions. We'll start with you." He indicated to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and deep sky blue eyes, wearing the white school uniform that all music students dress in – appearing as aristocrats compared to the three gen-ed students with their dark grey-ish uniforms.

"Sky La Blanc from class 3-A and I play the flute!" She bowed.

"Aoi Kaji, class 3-2 and I play the viola for the orchestra and this girl next to me is Clarice Nightingale class 2-B, she plays the harp and is also a part of the orchestra." He had directed everyone's attention to the girl; she had raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Zane Light, 3-A, violin." A boy with ashen black hair and dark brown eyes said discourteously; an air of supremacy and superiority about him.

"Elektra Knight and I am in class 1-A, I specialize in the violin and piano, but I also play the bass guitar, bassoon, trumpet and harmonica!" A girl spoke up. Hair hanging midway down her back, a light brown colour that matched her hazel coloured eyes.

"Leer!"

"Rin!" The two looked at each_

"Di Angelo!" They said in harmony.

"Class 2-A and Singing is my game, but I specialize in playing the cello!" The girl – Leer – said hyped.

"I'm in class 2-1 and I've always sang with my sis, I can also play the piano, but only for fun and a love for music!" The boy – Rin – said calm and collected.

Obviously these two were twins, both had flaming red hair and amber eyes. Leer's hair hanged just below her shoulder in layers that made it seem as if fire was licking her cheeks and Rin's hair short and messy styled seemed as if he had just woke up and had a fight with fiery fiend of shorts that had lit his hair fire.

"Kayle Anderson, class 1-B and I can play any kind of drum there is as well as the electric guitar and piano!" He looked at Elektra and smiled his 'cool-guy' smile, clearly he thought highly of himself, what with his dark brown hair and grey-green eyes.

It was Lita's turn and she froze, luckily a girl (with flowing black hair and a few fashionable shocking pink highlights decorating her rebellious look, the length almost the same as Lita's hair. She had deep dark brown – seemingly black – eyes) stepped ever so slightly in front of her.

"Sakura Nakamura, I'm in class 1-A and I favour the violin." She turned her head to face Lita and gave her an encouraging nod and a smile to boost!

"Go on!" She mouthed the words.

"Uummmm… I'm Aria Alita Linde and I'm in class 1-2. Uurrrrrr… I… I've never played any instrument of any sorts before, or not what I'm aware of… b... but… I… I… I can sing a bit…" She finally said, still fidgeting.

Mr. Kanazawa smiled, glad she showed up and yet surprised by how little confidence she possessed!

"Now for the rules! It's different from how it always is. There will be seven selection stead of four and you can choose whether to go at it alone or with either a fellow participant or participants or with other students, but it is still preferred that you have an accompanist! At the end of the overall op four are to help plan a festival with an ensemble which is to the main show for that day. Here are the details for the first selection, note that the date has not yet been decided upon!" Mr. Kanazawa handed out the pamphlets with the information on.

xXx

"Memorabilia. That's sure is an interesting theme for the first selection!" Aoi said trying to figure out how it could be interpreted. Everyone had stayed to discuss and decide if they were going to team up with each or another, since the only other requirement was that they could only be two in a group for the first selection whether as a team or with an accompanist no more or less than two!

"I personally think we should be separate and just have an accompanist!" Zane spoke up arrogantly.

"Aria; what do you think?" Sakura gently asked, now sitting next to Lita in the corner by the piano.

"Honestly; I don't really mind either way! I'm just here to… figure some stuff out!" Lita looked down at her hands gripping the hem of her skirt; Sakura noticed her uncertainty.

Opening the piano, Sakura started to play random notes.

"You know, I've never been able to play the piano, though the violin is one of the most delicate instruments out there! If you don't know how to play the violin it sounds awful, but with the piano, the notes always stay constant and unwavering! It's the reason it's so popular, but still unique like everything and everyone else." Sakura looked at Lita with so much wisdom portrayed in her eyes.

"You should just be yourself; go with what feels right!" She smiled gracefully.

"So it's settled! We'll go with an accompanist for the first selection, see who and how our competition is, in the same breath learn more about each other through the music we'll be playing then!" Sakura spoke up before bowing and heading out.

"Chow!" She waved goodbye, her back towards them; strong, wise and still so very much like a child.

"There problem solved!" Kayle said sarcastically and greeted before leaving he himself.

"They sure are confident!" Rin said with a smug.

"But we thinks we agree!" Rin and Leer said in sync, they turned towards each other and gave to each a childish grin!

"So see you all later!" Leer said with a salute and exited through the door her twin held open for her.

Zane tsked, that air of supremacy strong! He just walked away without even a notch to consider being a bit more civilized and polite!

Sky nodded.

"I think I have an idea what to play!" Sky said in deep thought, before snapping out of it and bowing, letting herself be excused from the room.

"Well as much as I liked getting to know everyone, I have a ton of work to do! See you all tomorrow, maybe?" Elektra smiled. If one had a wild enough imagination and pictured Elektra with a sword and wearing light weighted armour, she would look like a dignified and proud Amazonian warrior!

"Well that leaves just the three of us!" Aoi turned to face Lita.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask!" Aoi took on a serious look of his own, but could not hold it for long before cracking a laugh!

"So I'll leave you two ladies to yourselves!" he greeted and left.

Clarice walked over to Lita and took out a piece of paper to write on. Lita at first was confused – then it struck her_

"You can't talk?" She asked sincerely. Clarice nodded and handed the piece of paper to Lita to read.

"You and I are the same. Your eyes they have the same pain in them that I once felt. If I allowed even one person's words to have taken hold of me, I would never have started to play the harp, I would have never talked again, I would have given up, but I didn't! I had to talk again, if not through words then through music. I made new friends, Leer and Rin both; they helped me and supported me! You're not alone; you can always talk to me! But first can you sing something for me?" The piece of paper read.

"But… I… how…" Lita wanted to say no, but saw Clarice's pleading – her hands holding each tightly beneath her chin.

"All right. Only a little verse though!" Lita tilted her head up; her fingers tapping on her cheeks as her palm rested on her jaw; trying to think of something…

"Got it!" Lita said to herself and when her lips parted, a sweet song filled the room! Clarice eyes lit up and a tear of joy ran down her cheek! She quickly wrote on another piece of paper. She took hold of Lita's hands and smiled cheerfully.

"You sang beautifully, you should hold on to whatever it is that gave you so much freedom just now. You have to sing it for the concours!" Lita looked into Clarice's eyes sure to find some lie hidden within it, but instead saw only understanding and love. Lita nodded with a belying smile_ or was it?

After Clarice left Lita started to cry, Lili having strolled (fluttered) through the music room heard the silent sobs, and found Lita there.

"What's wrong? They weren't mean to you, were they?" He asked scared that his promise to her could be broken so soon.

"No! I remembered something!" She said with joy!

"I remembered I song! I might not ever remember my past, but at least I've remembered that I was loved and cared for once, that they – whoever they are or were – were real! That's all I need to know, all I need to hang onto to continue! I don't know the song's name, but the words are all I need to remember them by!" Lita said tears of joy over flowing! Lili glowed, he was thrilled, exhilarated, titillated even by her words; he had given her the means to find something that was lost to her – not her memories, but her hope!

* * *

_**A/N: The more I'm motivated the faster I'll update, so once again, please review – no language and or violent words though!**_

_**Qoute for the day is from Aaron Copland – To stop the flow**__**of music would be like the stopping of time itself, incredible and inconceivable.**_


End file.
